Kazuhiro Hōzuki (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: William Kaplan, or see alternate reality versions. Kazuhiro Hōzuki (b. July 11, 1990) is a jounin-level shinobi of Kirigakure. Kazuhiro is a member of the Hōzuki clan. 'History' Early Years Chunin Exams Fourth Shinobi World War Blank Period Later Years 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jōnin |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jōnin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Nature Type | Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Yin Release |} Kazuhiro is one of the most powerful shinobi produced within Kirigakure. He is also hailed as one of the world's strongest shinobi. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Kazuhiro is proficient in four nature transformations, water, fire, wind and Yin. He is a master of Water Release, as he has the ability to create vast quantities of water without a water source. He can shoot high pressure streams from his mouth to pierce targets, create defensive walls, and fire needle-shaped projectiles from his mouth. Kekkei Genkai: As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Kazuhiro is well versed in the clan's secret Water Release technique to transform his body into a liquid form, and to return to his solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. When struck, part of the water he turns into can also split from his body, and be manipulated, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range, and utilise it for large scale Water Release techniques. Also he can fire compressed, highly pressurised water bullets from the tips of his index fingers, that can cause great damage, and is able to fire it from both hands. A supplementary usage of his techniques is the ability to gather information via water such as rain, seen when he learned about the Fourth Shinobi World War when wnadering in the forests. Kazuhiro is seen carrying water bottles with him, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he exhibits weakness against lightning-based techniques. Chakra Control: Kazuhiro discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Taijutsu' Taijutsu: While not his most prominent trait, he is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that his opponents find him an overwhelming adversary. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Kazuhiro possesses a genius-level intellect. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Kazuhiro is a very handsome, tall young man with black hair, sea green eyes and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Kazuhiro has short, jetblack hair, usually seen in a spiky fashion. He does not normally have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Single Characters Category:Hozuki clan Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Water Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Yin Release users